


Shatterdome Animal Sanctuary

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck's cute, Coyote Tango is a dog, F/M, Gen, M/M, Raleigh is a Dork, Raleigh is a Vet, Sick Character, Veterinary Clinic, Vomiting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaleigh AU where Raleigh is a veterinarian and Chuck falls in love with him after saving his dog when he rushed a poorly Max into Raleigh’s surgery after the poor little bugger got into the bins and ate some chocolate or something. </p><p>Raleigh is a little taken with the guy who’s so damn worried and affectionate of his dog, 'cause you can tell a lot about a guy by how he treats his dog, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatterdome Animal Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davecabbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davecabbage/gifts).



> Oh man. That PacRim announcement pissed me off and motivated me to finish this. I'm trying to expand into new pairings but I might fall back into my default OT3 by accident. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-September 8, 2015; Shatterdome, Montana-**

Raleigh sees a lot of people. It's part and parcel of his job even if most of the time he prefers the animals. 

But this guy... He might make Raleigh coo a little at the concern he's showing to a wheezing, drooling bulldog wrapped in a towel. He'd called in completely frantic about his dog ingesting barely a sliver of chocolate but Raleigh knew that even a sliver could be deadly. 

"Is this Max?" Raleigh just ushers the owner through the exam room doors and tells him to set the dog down. 

"Yeah." 

"Did he vomit yet?" He asks as he examines a panting Max. 

"Twice. Second time looked like he got it out." 

"Do you know what kind it might have been?" 

"Milk chocolate." The guy's obviously worried sick but appears to be cool under some serious pressure. 

"Alright. I'm gonna draw some blood and have my tech get him some water." Raleigh reassures with a gentle squeeze to the guy's shoulder. He draws the blood from the right front paw, handing it off to Alison for bloodwork. Tendo's brought the water and Max is lapping it up at a good pace, not needing the intravenous fluids. 

"Lookin' good, puppy." Tendo gently scratches behind Max's ears and grins at the slightly wagging butt. 

Raleigh watches Max to make sure he won't need the ECG but the dog looks a little better than he did when he got in. 

"Is he gonna be alright?" 

"It'll take a while and he might be lethargic for a couple of days. Come back to us if you see any complications. I do mean any, Mr. Hansen." Raleigh sternly says at the slightly affronted look. "Watch him carefully and make sure he's eating a bland diet. Nothing fancy." 

"Gotcha." 

"I'm glad you're so concerned for Max." Raleigh hums as he makes sure Max's responses are normal. "It's really sweet." 

"Umm..." 

"Hi cutey. You feelin' a bit better?" He asks Max with a smile and the dog snorts. "Thought so." Raleigh looks up to see Mr. Hansen's ears have turned bright pink. "Do you need a leash or will you just carry him back out?" 

"How do I pay?" 

"You'll get your bill when you register. First visit's free." Raleigh hums as he wraps Max into a fresh, cool towel. "We'll send you your towel back washed n all." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome."

* * *

The rest of the week is busy with kitty nail clippings and trying to catch a flying, pissed off molting parrot for one of Raleigh's scariest clients (a Mr. Chau, he believes). 

"Hello?" The woman who peeks around the corner has blue in her hair and is clutching a basket with something moving under the blanket. 

"Hi, 'm Dr. Becket. What's in the basket, Miss...?" 

"Mako Mori." She shakes his hand with her free ones before responding to his question. "Kittens, I think. They were dropped off at my apartment door with no note or anything." 

"Is this a check-up before you take them to a shelter?" Raleigh inquires as he steadies the basket and puts it on the exam table. 

"Oh no. I'm keeping them," she smiles down at the basket when a loud mewl sounds. "I just need to know they are healthy and maybe some tips on how to care for them." 

"Alrighty then, Ms. Mori, let's see how many you have—Oh." Raleigh spots three kittens before the black of the basket cloth hisses at being exposed to the light. "Mama and babies. Do you want her as well?" 

"Yes please." 

Raleigh scoops out the mother first, noticing her emaciated form with her teats full of milk. "Hi Mama kitty." He soothes her by offering a can of wet cat food that the enormous black female devours in only a few minutes. Examining her with light touches reveals that she's about three weeks into raising her kittens. 

He places her back into the basket and counts the kittens as they start feeding. "One, two, three and... four. Four fur babies plus Mama." 

"That is more than I thought but I know a few people who would love to start raising a cat or two." Ms. Mori offers, "After they no longer need their Mother, of course." 

"That'll be another five to six weeks. Ah, number four is going to need extra supplements but they don't cost too much at the pet store or you can get our brand. All healthy if a bit skinny. Would you like a carrier?" 

"No. She seems to like the basket and it provides more room. What else do I need, Dr. Becket?" 

"One moment." Raleigh pokes his head into Tendo's office. "Tendo, we've got a Code Kitten. Can you close up for the night? It should just be Alpha's nail clipping and Crimson's weekly bath. You can handle that." 

"Is she cute?"

"Yeah but I'm not interested cause that's rude." Raleigh rolls his eyes at Tendo but grins to show he's messing with one of his best friends. "She has an armful of cats, T, not gonna pressure her into squat." 

"Roger that." Tendo gives a sloppy salute and texts Alison and Nika for back-up for Crimson's bath. That cat is a hellion and the triplets like to torture Raleigh's staff so they bring Typhoon in after Crimson's appointment (he's never seen a dog hate water more than a cat but there you go). 

The worst part of it is that both animals are perfectly behaved around their owners and Nika (but that's because she projects confidence like no one's business). 

"Okay. I can come with you and point out everything you need. Would you like to register or...?" 

"Chuck recommended the place for me." Ms. Mori seems to get his confused look and clarifies. "Bulldog with the chocolate hazard?" 

"You mean Mr. Hansen," Raleigh nods as he fills in her information, stopping occasionally to poke a large black paw back into the basket. "Alright. Lemme just come around the counter real quick and follow you to the pet store."

* * *

It turns out Mako Mori is one impressively thorough pet parent. She pelts him with questions about food, interactions with other pets and several things Raleigh's pretty sure they only teach in vet school. 

"Whew. You, Ms. Mori, will officially have the most spoiled cats in existence." He teases gently as they pack everything into her car. "I don't want to invade or anything but there should be tutorials for the litterbox n things." 

"I was going to invite you over for tea and to help me set up but I'm wondering if that's too much to ask of you." Ms. Mori replies with a small smile. 

"Ah, well, I'm off duty now but I wasn't sure if you'd even ask." He grins and she hums before patting his arm. 

"I have a boyfriend so you don't have to feel too awkward." Mako says lightly as she gets into the driver's side of her coupe. 

"Oh thank goodness." She looks up with a confused expression. "I didn't want to say this but I'm so glad you said that. I'm not interested in you romantically. I was thinking more as friends?" 

"I can do friends." 

"Friends it is then." Raleigh's answering grin is bright and sweet.

* * *

They make Mako's two-bedroom apartment a cat haven and let Mama cat lose on it. She immediately curls into the biggest pillow bed and then brings her kittens into it with a loud purr. 

Mako answers the door when there's a knock and the triplets pour into the apartment. 

" _Dr. Becket?!_ " The triplets wince collectively as he grins. 

"You dropped Crimson off with Ali, Tendo and Nika. Nice try though. I'm not getting scratched by your hellion again." 

"You know him?" 

"He's—"

"—Crimson and—" 

"Typhoon's vet." 

Mako smacks Cheung's arm and the other two wince before she swats them too. "Crimson is perfectly sweet. Which two of you has a crush on one of Raleigh's employees?" 

"Me." The smallest by only a few centimeters murmurs. Jin then, but on—Oh. 

"Nika, right?" Jin jumps so his answer's correct. "Y'know, you could ask her out like a regular pet owner..." Raleigh shakes his head but knows that Crimson is an indoor/outdoor medium hair so she does need a twice-weekly bath for fleas, ticks and chigger bugs that may attach themselves to her. 

Nika's his head groomer and scarily efficient. She loves him and Yancy like they were her sons, despite her being closer to Yancy's age than anything. 

"Yeah. She's so pretty though and... She smiles when I drop off Typhoon and Crimson." Jin flushes pink at the mention of her. 

"Next time you drop off Typhoon, ask. She's about to anyway."

* * *

**-One Week after Max's Visit; Shatterdome Park-**

Raleigh loves Shatterdome's beautifully wide parks, taking Coyote Tango for a jog in the early morning. 

His Laika takes off with an aborted bark to play-bow in front of a very familiar bulldog. Coyote whines and bows again, snuffling into the dirt and smearing his dark nose with dust. Max barks and chases Coyote when he skitters to the left, his dog's tongue lolling as he gets Max to chase him outright, never really using his long legs fully when he could. 

"Max?" And there's Chuck Hansen, Mako's friend and owner of one of the sweetest dogs Raleigh's ever had the privilege to treat. "Hey, Doc Becket." 

"Mr. Hansen," Raleigh acknowledges as he kneels down to ruffle Coyote's fur with his hands, laughing as Coyote licks his face and smears dirt on it. "Coyote, you brat." He pulls out a small wet-wipe packet that's non-toxic to dogs and wipes his face off. "Did I get it all?" 

"Umm." Raleigh offers the wipe and Chuck cleans off his forehead and the bit of his chin that he probably missed. "There." 

"Thanks. I know of a coffee shop that serves dog treats?" He says as Max and Coyote tangle their leashes until Raleigh and Chuck are face-to face. "Sorry." 

"That's fine." Chuck sighs as he reaches down to untangle Max's leash by unclipping the bulldog. Max grunts but stays with his nose buried in Coyote's fur. "Max doesn't take to dogs, usually." 

"Coyote's pretty well-bred and he's our clinic dog. He sits with the injured animals, lets them use him as a pillow. He's a good dog if a bit silly." He hums as he whistles lowly. Coyote untangles and Max sits up with a faint whine. "Atta boy." Raleigh scratches behind Coyote's ears, smiling when the Laika's left ear flops forward. 

Thunder rumbles overhead and Raleigh squeaks as the first heavy drops fall over them, laughing as he runs for Chernabog, his hand in Chuck's as he pulls him along. They groan as Coyote and Max shake off, leaving the fur poofy and them wetter than they are already. 

"Ye think they got towels in there?" 

Raleigh pokes his head in the doorway and calls into the mostly empty shop. "Sasha? Aleksis? Alpha?" Alpha barks from her doggie bed and thumps her tail as Coyote trails in after Raleigh, Chuck and Max. 

"Ah, Raleigh. You got caught out in storm?" Aleksis's accent isn't hard to decipher but Raleigh switches to Russian to make it easier on the man. 

"Yeah. You have towels?" 

"I forget you have a lot of languages under those clever hands and kind face. Alpha is doing much better with the suppliment she's taking for her nails." Aleksis grins brightly as he settles them into the cloth booth with dog beds next to it, towels spread over the surfaces to keep them somewhat dry. 

"Is she? Can I check while Mr. Hansen here orders?" He asks and Aleksis nods as Sasha comes out. 

"Raleigh!" Sasha presses a bright red lipstick kiss to his cheek as she hands him a towel for his dripping hair. "Checking on Alpha for us?" Her English is much clearer but she and her husband have been in Shatterdome for a year, maybe two tops. He scrubs his hair dry and lets the towel hang around his neck as he walks over to Alpha with Coyote at his heels. 

"Mm-hmm." He kneels down to check Alpha, shoving Coyote's nose away when his dog wants to sniff Alpha. Max is chewing on a doggie treat as his owner takes a drink of the Kaidanovskies' Russian coffee. "She's looking good. Excellent progress." 

"Check-up soon?" 

"As always but not for another week or so. Make sure to call me if she starts shedding them again." Raleigh nods as he orders the kvass and pelmeni with potato soup. "I always manage to get you guys in the rain." 

"Not a bad thing," Aleksis shrugs as he ladles out the soup into four bowls. "Here." He sets it in front of Chuck. "Unless you're allergic to potato soup, of course." Chuck picks up the spoon and takes a tentative bite. His eyes get wide and he swallows almost remorsefully. Yeah, Raleigh remembers his first bite too; perfectly seasoned with just the right amount of spices. 

A bowl of plain mashed potatoes (with no extras like butter or spices) is set in front of Alpha, Coyote and Max. 

"Should he be eatin' that?" Chuck checks with Raleigh almost instantly. He kind of wants to smile at the amount of trust Chuck is placing in him. 

"Plain potato is fine. No spice or anything with unseasoned dog jerky at the bottom." Raleigh informs Chuck and the man gets a thoughtful expression. "Recipe's online so you don't have to look too far." 

"Thanks."

* * *

Raleigh finds he's endeared with Chuck by Max's fifth visit and a little in love after the seventh and Max's cracked molar. He leans on the front counter with his elbows and sighs softly at the thought of Chuck coming in to see him. Coyote whines as he looks at the front door, his head pillowed on his white-tipped paws. 

"Yeah me too." Raleigh mutters to his dog as they wait for the slow day to pick up. Some days there's no people or pets at all, considering the size of the town. 

"Hey, Rals, you got a minute?" Tendo calls from the admin office. 

"Hmm?" 

"Mako's coming in with Danger and her kittens." 

"As a walk-in?" He blinks at that, now paying full attention. 

"Yeah," Tendo leans back in his chair to look at Raleigh as he leans on the counter. "Checked to make sure the place was still open for the day." 

"Yeah, just lemme wash my hands real quick. I have snake poop from the ball python pair that came in this morning." Raleigh frowns at the smear on his hands but dutifully washes it several times to make sure the kittens and Danger are safe. 

Dr. Geiszler was weird but alright because he's concerned for Daisy and Marshmallow. 

Mako brings Danger, the kittens and a new person in with her. 

"Sensei, this is Danger's veterinarian." Mako says. "Dr. Becket, this is my adoptive father and teacher, Stacker Pentecost."

"Were you by any chance military, sir?" Raleigh asks as he puts Danger's carrier on the exam table, popping open the cage to pull out a sleek, glorious-looking Danger. "She's so beautiful. I can't believe the transformation." He coos at her and gets sniffed for his troubles, his nose wrinkling as Danger gives it a raspy lick. "Ah, ah." 

"I was. You?" 

"Hmm? Oh yeah. 173rd Airborne." He replies as he starts checking the kittens with Danger jumping down from the table to wind around his ankles. "Sorry, it's how you held yourself." 

"No worries, Dr. Becket. Why here, if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Pentecost asks and Raleigh gives a wry half-smile. 

"The same reason I expect you retired, sir. Peace n quiet." 

Pentecost nods in agreement as Raleigh checks the last kitten (the one he'd prescribed supplementational nutrients for) with a chuckle at the playful behavior, Striker nibbling on his fingers. The kitten mewls as she's put back with her siblings. 

"Alright, looks like they're all good. Did you want them spayed and neutered so they don't spray?" He asks as he scoops Danger up to put her into her carrier. The cat flows onto the table and then springs up, her claws digging into his white jacket. Thankfully he's had the shoulder's reinforced for this type of behavior; Raleigh just helps her up the rest of the way, leaning his face against her fluffy side. 

"When will they be old enough?" 

"I'd wait until they're three months but Danger can be done at the same time. She can't be more than a year herself, frankly." 

"And what do I need to do to make her comfortable with scratching posts?" 

"Catnip and several posts in various positions. No, uhh," here he flexes his fingers and Mako frowns at him in disappointment. "No need for that face. I don't even keep clients who ask for it even after I educate them plus I warn the other vet practices in the area." 

"My apologies." She murmurs but Raleigh shrugs with the shoulder not currently occupied by a twelve pound cat. 

"Don't." Raleigh says as he strokes Danger's chest fur. "I know I should have asked you outright." 

"I will accept claw-marks in my furniture if necessary." She points out with a smile as she clucks her tongue and Danger jumps down, going straight into the carrier. 

"Or you can trim them. Clippers will save you a ton."

"Doesn't that lower your business?" Pentecost asks while Mako pays for the visit with her card. 

"No, not really. We only clip the cats when the owners can't." Raleigh responds as he hands Mako the paperwork. "Alrighty. See you in about a month. You can bring Danger in sooner if she starts yowling." 

"I will."

* * *

Max's check-up on his molar has both Raleigh and Chuck sneaking glances over Max. Coyote comes through the doggie door, putting his paws on the exam table to sniff noses with Max before stepping into and curling up on the doggie bed to watch Raleigh work. 

"He's all healed up and ready to start semi-solids." He says warmly before Max licks his face. "Aww, Max." Raleigh wipes off his face with a wet wipe and dries it with the mini-towel, shaking his head at the enthusiasm of Chuck's dog. "You are such a sweetheart, hmm? All that love to give and no one to lick the face of." Max's tongue lolls out and Raleigh laughs. "On purpose then." 

The bulldog boofs, somewhere between a bark and a soft woof as Raleigh sets him back down on the ground. He crouches to scratch at Max's shoulders with a smile. When he looks up, Chuck's face is right in front of his. 

Raleigh's smile only brightens and he finds himself being hugged over Max. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Raleigh hums as he pats Chuck's back, glaring away his curious employees. "So... How close to that was a kiss?" 

"About five seconds away." Chuck mumbles next to his ear. "You care 'bout me 'n Max 'n what seems like half th' town but ye always look out for us." 

"Y'know, now would be an excellent time to ask me out before the dogs decide they want in." he points out dryly. 

"You wanna go out for a date?" Chuck blurts and Raleigh giggles. 

"I'll meet you after work then." 

"Sounds good." comes the faintly surprised reply.

* * *

Raleigh runs a hand through his already ruffled hair and Tendo swats his hand away before he messes it up even further. 

"Stop that. He'll show, you goober." Tendo says with a pragmatic outlook. "He's probably trying to find a dog-sitter for Ma-I spoke too soon." 

Chuck is in a polo shirt in green that brings out his blue eyes and a nice pair of jeans with a picnic basket hanging over his left elbow. Max is on his leash and there's an adorable bowtie around his neck. 

Coyote's own bandana seems almost cheeky as his dog barks happily. Max replies and the dogs sniff before looking up at Raleigh as well as Chuck, both of them blushing as they look in the opposite direction. Raleigh reaches for Chuck's hand and laces thier fingers together. 

"Have fun!" Tendo calls before he locks up. 

"Ass." Raleigh mutters under his breath before looking at Chuck with a hopeful expression. "Park?" 

"Yeah," he replies as they walk together, "a bit... tame though." 

"Nah." Raleigh hums as he gently swings thier joined hands. "Better than the handful of dates I had when I got back. Most of them just wanted... no strings attached." 

"I guess you didn't take 'em up on that offer." Chuck shrewdly guesses. 

"I'm a one person at a time sort, maybe two if we have an arrangement." Raleigh admits as they stop to let the dogs sniff at the ground. "It's complicated."

"Not really," Chuck huffs as he spreads the blanket under a large tree, unclipping Max to let him play with Coyote. "You like devoting your attention a hundred percent, right?" 

"... Have you been reading my mind?" He teases as he pulls out what smells like tea in a thermos and a decent spread of sandwiches and wedges of cheese. 

"I like doin' the same." comes the laughing response. "'S why I've got an engineering job." 

"Engineering? What's that like?" 

"Busy as your place on a good day. Don't get t' spend as much time with Max as I'd like though. I've had him since he was a puppy." 

"Coyote wandered into town one day and had tags but his owner... Well, let's just say I had some choice words for his owner." Raleigh almost snarls at the memory of the man dismissing Coyote's injuries and subsequent adoption by Raleigh himself. "Coyote's a pure-bred Laika like Alpha is. Sasha wants puppies so we'll have a pack of Laikas runnin' around Shatterdome soon enough."

"Max's pure too but he doesn't seem interested in much aside from eating, sleeping, playing and Coyote plus Alpha." Chuck shrugs as Max bowls into his side and plops down to pant. Coyote skids to a stop before the blanket and turns three times before settling next to Raleigh. "Farts too but that's only if someone feeds him corn."

"Mmm, corn'll do it." Raleigh digs into his satchel for dog treats almost absently, shoving Coyote's nose away from his roast beef sandwich to offer him a treat instead. Max pads over and wuffs as Raleigh hands him a treat too, glancing up to see Chuck snapping a pic with his phone. "Who're you sending that to?" 

"My ol' man. He thinks the handsome vet in Shatterdome is a myth." Chuck snorts as he turns the smartphone to reveal Raleigh in the light of the sunset surrounded by the dogs. "Mako keeps talkin' about how you taught her all these tips t' deal with her hoard of cats." 

"She's keeping all of them but one it seems." Raleigh notes as he finishes off his dinner, tucking the plastic back into the basket so the dogs don't chew on it. 

"Th' little grey got attached t' Max the last time we stopped by. Danger doesn't care much fer Max but the little ones think he's great." 

"Really? It's good that she's socializing them with dogs as well as with each other..."

* * *

After it gets dark, Chuck walks Raleigh to his house and stands in the light of Raleigh's porch, glancing down at their intertwined fingers. The dogs are back on leashes; they've wound around Raleigh and Chuck like they did that day in the rain only Raleigh does kiss Chuck, cupping the back of Chuck's neck with his free hand. 

They pull away with a quiet -snik- and Chuck goes in for another and another until they're both grinning with kiss-bruised lips. Raleigh whistles and Coyote untangles to nose Max into freeing them. 

"I had a wonderful date, Chuck." 

"Same time next week?" The hopeful question is one he answers with a kiss. 

"You bet your sweet Aussie ass." Raleigh teases as he closes the door to slide down it and sigh happily, touching his lips with a silly grin. "Best date ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> **_Raleigh's patients:_ **
> 
> **_Max: pure-bred English Bulldog; fawn/white_ **
> 
> **_Coyote Tango: pure-bred West Siberian Laika; black/white_ **
> 
> **_Crimson: Abyssian/Turkish Angora mix_ **
> 
> **_Typhoon: Chinese Crested_ **
> 
> **_Alpha: pure-bred West Siberian Laika; red/black/white_ **
> 
> **_Danger: medium-haired Bombay; black_ **
> 
> **_Striker: mixed; grey tabby_ **
> 
> **_Eureka: mixed; dusky black_ **
> 
> **_Romeo: mixed; lilac_ **
> 
> **_Blue: mixed; lilac-point Siamese_ **
> 
> **_Daisy: butter morph python_ **
> 
> **_Marshmallow: butter morph python_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Tailsplitter: parrot; African Grey_ **


End file.
